warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saryn/Prime/@comment-71.75.232.55-20160229221222/@comment-27896861-20160301141657
"Dream..." "Not of who you are..." "But who you want to be." That's exactly why I play warframe. It gives me the reach to do everything I ever wanted that I could never do in real life. Also, I'd like to add on to Olly's mention of "Sometimes, you have to remember there is more to Warframe than the Void and all its golden glory." This is kinda true, and it is literal: There's more to warframe than prime junk. I actually don't use prime weapons often. Even though I have a soma prime, and a nova prime, I almost never use these two things unless absolutely needed. Because I realized... DE is being kinda fair about the entire "End Game Weapons" concept. Sure, everyone starts fantasizing about primes the moment I say "end-game", but what I'm thinking about aren't the glittery stuff... Im thinking more along the lines of Marelok, Tonkor, Tipedo, Kogake, Sonicor, Dread, Synoid Simulor and Sancti Tigris. These weapons are easily available to us; Just cash in like, a few resources, maybe one or two argon and you have a beast than can measure up to, if not completely flatten prime weapons in terms of utility and damage. For example, the Kogake. Cheap. Low Mastery. VERY CHEAP. Fast as heck, high crit, staggers on hit, has momentum to withstand knockdown. I've been throwing myself at endgame with this, and I have to say, i'm doing better than my clanmate with a dakra. Maybe it's because of all the high speed red crits my knuckle-dusters pull off, but this is only one example of the easily accessible weapons that DE gives us as alternatives to prime weapons. I'm going to skip the other weapons in the list, I'm sure most of us have tried or heard of the damage the tonkor, tigris, dread and sonicor can pull off, as well as the superior crowd control the synoid sim gives us (i just realized...no prime weapons actually have legit crowd control), or how many helpless foes die at the hands of a lightning fast tipedo daily. And do you know why I'm saying all this "end-game" stuff all of a sudden? Why i'm talking about all these great alternatives to prime junk? It's because of my original point. "Dream..." "Not of who you are..." "But who you want to be." People spend ''so much ''time in this game farming for prime stuff, trying to gain status, they kinda forget to have fun, to explore the realm Digital Entertainment has set before us. Some players just think it's a battle for fame, fortune...I have seen two clans engage in an uncivilized argument in my alliance before, just because one was more well-known, and the other more well-off. It was pretty complicated, but all in all, it was pointless. I want to remind all the tenno who read this article: Chill. It's just a game. Have FUN, for goodness sake! You don't need fame, or fortune! Warframe is an adventure sandbox, so grab whatever looks fun and awesome, don't listen to the negative screams the rabble throws at you. Throw these over your shoulder, and face the world with a postive outlook. If you stick to the "good" stuff, you'll never know how much you're missing out on. ... Play your own game, don't let it play you.